homeworld general
by ixiox
Summary: The Story of an Homeword gem that one day comes to Earth to punish those who reject the Dimond Authority and their place in the Empire.


After five thousand years of peace, homeworld ship arrived to end something that was started long ago...

then hand-ship played its fingers on a beach, pretty big sphere rolled out from ships entrance, after rolling all the way to the end of an index finger it opened  
"here we are _crystal gems_ ," said an orange gem next to her was peridot using her fingers as a control panel "who we have he-" then someone prevented  
small yellow gem then pushed away orange "Jasper~, GO AWAY" Jasper just nodded and moved away "What are you doing here it's not a gem controlled planet!"  
pearl screamed, at first yellow gem was surprised but then she started laughing "an.. pearl.. yelling at me!" she became angry "Do you even know who I am"  
she looked at garnet "your armies are nothing an amalgamate" she looked at amethyst "an overdone gem" she looked back at pearl "and you... who you are to oppose homeworld!?"  
she waited for our reaction " no words then..." she and her crew jumped from the finger "peridot... FIRE"

everybody didn't know what to do... pearl looked at me, I saw in her eyes fear not like every time this time, it was really we could die in a moment, it not like missions  
were easy it was an ... war, steven saw that on the end of a finger appeared a small light, it shoots, don't know what to do Steven jumped forward, in a blink of an eye Rose's shields appeared, after dust fell yellow gem's smile fell down to surprise " that is...but how?" Jasper looked even more surprised "peridot... WHO HELL TELL YOU TO STOP FIRE"  
yellow gem yelled again, few new shoots hit Steven's shield after last one steven's shield failed.

"What now?" yellow gem looked at peridot "there is no more ammo" peridot looked really scared when telling this, yellow gem looked at orange gem "Jasper I really don't want to get tired today can you get. you know" Jasper nodded end looked at peridot "cell number 6 object no poofed now." peridot have done something with her finger-controller  
then blue gem fell from the ship

it takes a few second before Steven realized who was that, suddenly "lapis!" she raised her head, steven saw her face full of fear. "Now tell me do you want her to save?"  
jasper caught he that way that her gem was on the front, then she slowly pulled out sword from her gem in center of her chest, in one moment her sword moved to lapis's gem  
"now there are two options.. you are going to surrender or she... lets don't talk about that" she started to slowly rise her sword "clock is ticking" after few seconds she swings her sword making even greater crack that she has before, very painful and loud scream traveled by air. In few seconds her hair was gone with few fingers. "if her pain isn't working then... it's my tour" all over her skin an crystal armor appear.

first was pearl she charged making fast trust with her spear, even with her heavy looking armor crystal make a quick step to the left followed by swing that caused pearl's head of,  
she poofed even before her head make to the ground, after that garnet jumped to her trying to hit her few times but she was just evading "how funny" she managed to get behind garnet "so weak..." when garnet was turning crystal approached her with swing that cut of her both arms "so pathetic." she looked at amethyst "oh.. you.." she touch ground with her index finger, big spike appeared behind and pierced just below her gem, when she was lifting her arm spike slowly hide in her skin "*sigh* that was tiring" she started walking to steven " what are you saying now... quartz boy" he tried to summon his shield but she just fell on to his knee "so similar, but so different..." she raised his arm up her armor disappeared and her sword shrink "lets see are you really what you look like" she makes a cut on his hand, trickle of blood began to drip  
"ok then Jasper take all of these gems" she looked at steven "time to sleep.." she punch him, and everything went black

 **NOTE: Sooo... the canon change and concept for the story also change and I don't know what to do with it.  
I'm probably going to change the first chapter after the next steven nuke/bomb/idk. but for now it's a good intoduction to what i want to do.**


End file.
